


Prompts From Harmony Discord

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: Collection of everything written for different drabble/wacky au prompts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post war EWE drabble.

A cool breeze blew through the park causing Hermione to shiver. Startled by the unexpected sensation, she looked up from her book and was surprised to find the afternoon had somehow passed them by. Twilight was upon them, but yet she was loathe to leave her comfortable position, back resting against a tree and a pleasant weight that had been resting on her lap all afternoon.

Hermione sighed knowing their rare moment of peace had come to an end. She was already mentally going through their schedules for when they could have another afternoon like this. No one warned her being saviors allowed so little free time.

Putting her book to the side on the picnic blanket, Hermione Granger observed her boyfriend. A somewhat recent development, but a change that quickly felt comfortable and right. An outside observer would say she should feel alarmed by this, but they wouldn’t know the history they share.

Lovingly, slowly she ran her fingers through his dark and disheveled hair, massaging his scalp in a way that often elicited purring sounds that was immensely adorable. She watched as features, slack and peaceful gradually came back to awareness, His vivid green eyes connecting with her dark browns, a slow lazy grin coming to his face at the sight of her.

‘Is it time to go already Angel?’

Her features softened further. She had always thought she would hate endearments, but this man had proven her wrong with how reverently he said it.

‘Afraid so, but we’ll do this again’

He took her hand that was raking his scalp and brought to his lips. ‘Forever’


	2. Bitten By Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves Drabble

Not sure how close I hit to the two hundred word mark, my app does not have a tool to tell.

She approaches from a cluster of trees, a spot they traded only a few minutes previous. The act a ritual silently agreed upon from the start, a flimsy symbolic barrier but a barrier nonetheless.

Leaves crunch under her foot, and he turns his head from watching the setting sun. He offers her a weak smile, genuine fondness for her presence but knowing the harrowing experience that is upon them. They have danced this dance a half dozen times, but the experience has not dulled in the slightest, and Hermione knows they both fear that it never will.

As soon as she is in reach, Harry reaches out and intertwines his hand with hers. A gesture he has done so many times since the start of their mutual affliction, yet it has not failed to bring a smile to her face. For the boy who used to hesitate at the merest affection.

“Hermione,” Harry greets her softly, so many emotions carried in the inflection of that one word.

“Harry,” Hermione answers back just as reverently.

Hermione studies him and is faced with a shame that she recently accepted. The curse that will continually try to ostracize them, she does not hate it. For the brief periods of pain and possible loss of her humanity is of smaller consequence to what she has gained.

Pain suddenly lances through her, and is reciprocated by answering scream and a tightening of the hand in hers. She feels excruciating torture as bone and flesh stretch and grow into a strong but monstrous form. Wild hair turns to fur, jaw elongating and teeth reforming to better rent and destroy.

Soon enough the change is complete and the pain is over.

In response she stands up on hind legs and howls her presence to the night, and her call met with the one of her companion beside her.

Yellow eyes lock and an primal understanding passes between beasts, and to the people beneath. That this day until their last neither will ever know loneliness, and together they take off into the night.


	3. Goes to Hermione instead of Leaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence Drabble. Goes to Hermione instead of the Leaky Cauldron after what happens to Aunt Marge.

Voice of Reason:

‘Where to?’ Stan Shurnpike questioned jovially.

Harry paused in his rummaging for appropriate bus fare. Instinctually his first thought was of the Leaky, escape the muggle world to the magical he thought of as his refuge. Curiously another thought followed immediately chastising his rashness, to think things through and not leaping blindly. The voice of that rebuke brought a smile to his face even in this troubling turn of events.

This new idea seemed like a much better one, she was always willing to help him at school. Both the mundane and the perilous. Harry knew this situation would be no different, Hermione would be there for him.

‘12 Magnolia Lane, Crawley’

Before he could even reach the door; a pink robed, bunny slippered, bushy haired bullet had her arms around him.

‘Oh Harry! What happened?’ She pulled back and looked at him before taking his hand, ‘No matter, come inside and we’ll figure it out.’


	4. Continuation 1

Take a Hint:

After a morning of studying, Harry finally convinced Hermione to take a break. They were well through most of their summer work, and only a couple weeks into the summer. Still it had taken Harry suggesting that they take a walk through the park to get her to give in. 

He had noticed a look he couldn’t quite identify on his friend’s face when they would venture off for such an activity. He could also not understand the soft smile Mrs. Granger got when he and Hermione discussed such things.

For his part, Harry had found himself enjoying going to the park with Hermione. Walking , discussing a movie or the novels Hermione thought he would enjoy. One time they had even brought bread to feed the ducks at the park’s pond. 

As they started down the walking path that meandered throughout the park, Harry noticed that Hermione was again walking close to him, enough that their arms sometimes lightly brushed. A habit that seemed to start a couple trips ago, and Harry didn’t know what to make of it. He wondered if he should say something about it? He also noted that same odd expression on Hermione when it did happen.

Absurdly he wished that he had a friend like Hermione, but not Hermione, to tell him what it all meant. Reasoning that asking Hermione herself was not the wisest idea.

‘Hey Harry, do you hear that?’ Hermione asked excitedly. 

Startled from his musings, ‘What?’

‘I hear music. Come on lets see what it’s about,’ Hermione continued enthusiastically. Before he could even answer, Hermione had already had taken him by the hand and was pulling him towards the sound.

In the middle of the park they discovered a woman with a mic stand and a guitar, singing in a manner that he would describe as soft and pleasing. There were about a dozen people gathered around listening, and a few couples dancing slowly to the music. Harry wondered if such a thing was normal for the park on the weekend.

Harry looked over at Hermione to see what she made of it, and felt a feeling of dread come over him at the mischievous look on her face.

‘That looks fun, will you dance with me?’

Harry panicked and felt the urge to run, but was stopped short at the hopeful look on Hermione’s face. Oddly enough, in that moment Harry remembered watching Hermione petrified and the thoughts he had during that time. He also thought that facing the Basilisk again would be less terrifying than this moment.

He tried to beg off, ‘I don’t know how’.

A weak attempt and Hermione took advantage of it, ‘No problem, I’ll teach you.’

Next thing Harry knew, he was on the outside of the other couples standing opposite of her. Very much feeling petrified himself with his arms at his side.

Hermione looked at him exasperated, but fondly. Next thing Harry knew, Hermione had grabbed his hands and firmly placed them on her hips and guided him to sway with the music.

‘Honestly Harry, Ron’s supposed to be the one with the emotional range of a teaspoon.’


	5. Continuation 2

Mentor:

‘Honestly Harry, if you took your schoolwork as serious as you’re taking this you’d give me a run for my money,’ Hermione commented looking up from her book.

Harry turned from his task to regard her severely, ‘Hermione this is more important than any homework assignment. Your dad is trusting me with something sacred here.’

Hermione looked at him incredulously, ‘You’re serious?’

Taking a sip of his lemonade he shook his head, ‘Your father said that you wouldn’t get it. That he has been explaining this to your mum forever, and she still doesn’t get it.’

She eyed him, and wondered at her sanity for getting into this relationship.

Seeing the slight anger and irritation on his girlfriend’s features he sighed. Quickly he checked to make sure everything was in order behind him, before walking over to her.

He took the seat next to hers, and reached for her hand. He was still very clueless in regard to their new situation, but Hermione had always been a touchy person. Those tendencies had only increased since they had started this, and Harry quickly figured Hermione was more willing to hear him out if he did such things.

Hermione still regarded him like he was being stupid. Grudgingly she decided to listen to Harry, as he rubbed circles with his thumb to the back of her hand. Exasperatedly she thought of how she had to spell things out for him in the beginning, and how quick of a study he was making of things now.

‘Go on,’ Hermione permitted, laying her book on the table and giving him her full attention. She softened further when a look of vulnerability came over boyfriend’s features.

Harry gathered himself, seeing concern on the face of the girl he was having deeper affection for as each day passed. For most of his life, appearing weak had only ever brought him pain of one type or another. He was pretty sure it was a tendency he would have for the rest of his life. Hermione though, would not think less of him for opening up to her.

‘Listen, Hermione,’ he started keeping his gaze on hers, ‘Your parents have been brilliant ever since I just showed up on their doorstep, taking me in hardly knowing me except that I was your friend. Your dad especially has been great to me, taking me aside in the evenings before dinner and just talking about different things. Really listening to me and giving me guidance I should have had no one else for before now.’

Hermione saw the sincerity in Harry’s eyes and fought not to get teary at his confession. She nodded at him to continue.

‘So while you may think this is silly, this is part of it. Even when we decided to become more he didn’t shun me aside... had a few talks about actions, consequences, and respect though.” Harry joked, giving a crooked smile before getting serious again. ‘I just don’t want to let him down, that I took everything we talked about as important. That he can trust me with you.’

The last part did it and Hermione let a tear fall down her cheek. Hermione nodded her acceptance at him, and indicated to him to get back to it. She wiped a tear away, and let strangled laugh escape her when his back was to her.

‘Who knew that unburnt steaks could be so important?’


	6. Continuation 3

Realization:

He was watching a cloud he thought looked a bit like a snitch, when a strong breeze blew through the yard, causing the hammock to sway gently. The movement enough to cause the comforting weight on his chest to shift a bit. Looking down to see what had disturbed her rest, he sees that some of her hair had managed to land across her face.

Not enough to wake, though tickling her nose to scrunch up in way that he admits to himself is cute. Teenage boys are not supposed to find stuff cute, especially something as sappy as the way his girlfriend’s nose scrunches.

Carefully he reaches over with the arm not trapped beneath her, a delicate and coordinated maneuver he likes to think his manly pastime of quidditch has prepared him for. Slowly and gently he tucks the offending strands behind her ear, relishing the silky feeling as it passes through his fingers.

Hermione’s features go back to being relaxed and blissful. Harry mentally applauds himself on what he privately has been referring to as ‘boyfriend victories’. Feeling very accomplished with every time he manages one. Another sappy idea he is sure his friends would make fun of him for if they ever learnt it.

The wind shifts the hammock again, this time causing Hermione shift further into his embrace. Even In sleep relying on him to protect her, even if that evil is a benign thing such as the wind.

Looking at her, peaceful and relaxed, he is rattled at the realization that this thing with Hermione is the most profound thing he has yet to experience in life. A girl so brilliant and beautiful choosing him to waste away an afternoon with, napping on a hammock. Ever studious, a thousand thoughts always going through her head, and yet pausing all that to be with him.

In this moment, he has never felt more unworthy. 

Kissing her crown of curls, he looks back to the clouds hoping he does not one day disappoint her.


	7. Running After 4th Year AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wacky AU

The air was oppressively heavy outside, but Harry would rather deal with unpleasantness of the summer sun and sweat drenched clothes than be in that house for a moment longer than he had to. It was almost as if his relatives could sense that he was struggling with something, and true to form set out to add to that misery. Even if they had no clue just what that was. Harry briefly mused about the Dursley’s reactions if he just said at dinner that he saw a man die.

Most likely shock before realizing it had to be another ‘freak’ like their nephew, and then they would probably send to his room with even less food.

He had just passed a park when a high pitched sound took him out of his musings. Harry looked towards park to identify the source of the sound, which mentally put together was a deliberate whistle.

Looking around at the park and finally to a dense cluster of trees, Harry spotted her. Harry was dumbfounded, not able to comprehend what he was seeing, and yet hoping his mind was not playing tricks on him. Amongst trees stood one his best friends from school, Hermione Granger.

Harry was not quite sure how long he stood there just looking at her, but started to move towards her after she shot him a fond but exasperated and impatient glare. Looking around briefly to make sure no one else was watching, Harry made his way into the trees and next to Hermione.

When he was within distance, Hermione stepped forward and embraced him tightly. Barely hesitating Harry hugged her back just as fervently, soaking up the comfort of contact that he rarely received or barely felt comfortable with. Harry’s briefly mused that most of the affection had come from the girl in front of him.

Stepping back, but keeping his hand on her shoulders Harry spoke ‘Hermione... what.. why are here?’

Hermione took a moment studying Harry as if assessing his wellbeing, ‘Well I wanted to know how you were doing with everything thats happened.’

‘A letter wouldn’t suffice?’ Harry asked somewhat incredulously. Then added ‘Not that I am not glad to see you, I am.’

Hermione hesitated, ‘I figured it would be more likely you would tell me the truth in person. In a letter you would tell me you’re fine whether you are or not. Now you will have a tougher time lying to me... besides I wanted to see you.’

Harry felt himself heat up a bit at that last part, and not from the heat. Harry deflected ‘How did you get here?’

‘Night bus,” Hermione said simply as if it were obvious. ‘Been coming here for the last week waiting to catch you the last week. Enough about that though, how are you really doing?’

Looking at Hermione and seeing the genuine concern for him, Harry decided on the truth. ‘Not good. Not really had a decent sleep since that night... I keep reliving it you know.’

Hermione nodded, concerned. As Harry watched her, he could tell that something else was weighing on Hermione’s mind. ‘What is it Hermione?’

She didn’t answer for a few seconds but then gathered herself, ‘I told my parents what happened at the tournament, about him being back.’

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion, ‘What did they say? I take it isn’t good if you are here and telling me about it.’

‘They want to pull me out of Hogwarts, not only that but give up magic. They don’t understand hiding is not going to make the problems coming soon disappear,’ Hermione explained, a frustrated tone Harry had never heard her use when talking about her parents.

‘Leave Hogwarts, give up magic! You can’t What would you even do?’ Harry asked and half panicked at the prospect of Hermione not being apart of his world. He realized that he couldn’t quite fathom a wizarding world without Hermione in it, the concepts had become synonymous. More importantly he couldn’t quite grasp his world without Hermione in it, she was his best friend. Briefly Harry flashed back to the kiss on the cheek Hermione gave him before leaving the platform a few weeks earlier.

Hermione’s eyes softened and slightly grinned at the vehemence in Harry’s voice. Outright declarations or probably even flowery words would never be Harry’s thing, but she could tell she was at least important through the emotion in his voice. She decided to just put it out there because things would need to be decided quickly, ‘I could give up Hogwarts, but not magic.’

Harry cut her off confused ‘Are they not the same?’

‘No, not really. A magical does not really need to study at a school to use magic. Makes it easier and also getting a job in the wizarding world, but a person can self study’ Hermione explained.

Listening to Hermione right now was like when she was trying to win a discussion, and Harry got an uneasy feeling. “Hermione what are you trying to tell me?’

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, looking like she was trying to gather her courage.

She looked at him and Harry saw determination yet vulnerability in her eyes, ‘My parents will not listen to me. So the way I see it is I either I give up magic and go muggle, or leave and try to make it on mu own. If I am going to leave my parents, I might as well leave Britain and go to someplace where the government treats muggleborns better. America or Canada is said to not care any about wizard tradition and blood purity.’

One look at her and Harry could tell how serious Hermione was, and knowing her knew she had though this through. Harry reached out for her hand and repeated his question ‘Why tell me.’

Hermione looked from their hands back to him, ‘As I said I could give up my parents, I could give up Hogwarts, and I could give up Britain... While I can give up all those things, I could not give you up though. Would you come with me?’

End


	8. Continuation 1

Open Road: A Continuation of the Leave Hogwarts Early Prompt

He was wiping down one of the diner’s booths when her laughter drew his attention from his task. Harry had only meant to look for a moment to see what had elicited the laugh he had grown to crave hearing. The sight of her however drew him in and he could not look away.

Hermione was taking an order from a family, a young couple with their children on vacation. Deciding to stop at a roadside diner, putting a bit of classic Americana in their trip to make it feel more complete,

She was chatting animatedly with a little girl sporting bouncing blond pigtails. Hermione’s face delighted and carefree, something that should be completely at odds for their situation. Harry could only watch Hermione in only wonder and bewilderment, still reconciling how they had come to be in this place and also together. Intellectually he knew, but that still didn’t mean he understood how it had happened to him. Well that is not true, he could understand this sort of life for himself, but not for someone as exceptional as her.

Standing in the middle of an always open diner, wearing stereotypical yellow with accompanying white apron and all. A situation that should be ludicrous for the brightest witch of her age, and really the most brilliant person he knew. Hermione Granger was meant for so much more than this, this wondering life that circumstances back home had forced them into.

For her, it was Incomprehensible demands from parents that would have forced her to live a half-life. Harry only hoped the one she chose to live with him was better.

For him it was a destiny thrust and unwanted on him, people who always demanded of him without giving much back.

So together they were both runners, clinging to one another, hoping to claim a life of their own choosing. Selfishly, and with a bit of self-loathing, Harry was glad they had found a need common need to flee. He would have never been strong enough to do this on his own, much less smart enough to come up with a plan to actually do it.

They just about had enough money for a tank of gas, and some food to get them to their next destination. They had decided that traveling muggle would throw off their pursuers, probably over cautious being an ocean way and constantly on the move. A vast and sprawling country that is so easy to get lost in.

Watching his best friend, a beautiful woman he had been too thick to appreciate. That is until she woke him up to a it. A simple kiss to his cheek at a train station that seemed like ages and a lifetime ago, a show of affection that really until her had been almost nonexistent.

Harry found himself shaking his head and smiling as she walked to turn in the order at the counter. Her wild chestnut hair contained in a simple ponytail, swaying unconsciously to the oldies music playing from a colorful juke box. The sight made him feel light hearted and elated, and filling his head with thoughts he had trouble making go away lately.

He went back to his task, anticipating the end of their last shift. They would climb into their rusty old beat up truck that somehow had yet to fail them, off to wherever the road took them. Well really wherever Hermione’s directions from the map took them.

Soon he hopes to work up the courage to tell her, that his happiest memories have been the stretches of hours on the road with her. Hermione singing unabashedly and carefree to pop music he never would have guessed she would enjoy, enticing him join in after a few playful shoves and looks. Hermione reading to him and discussing magic books they are able to acquire. 

Most of all though, he looks forward to the times she falls asleep, and her head inexplicably always falling onto his shoulder. In those quiet moments with with her asleep, trusting him to watch out for her, to get them to their next stop. Burning colors of a sunset shining off her hair and giving her a beauty that is beyond him to put into words. In those moments he is most at peace and most at shame.

In those moments his greatest wish is they never stopped running.


	9. A Young Marauder Goes to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jily/Maurauder raised Harry based on a plot bunny that came about through conversation on Discord.

A Young Marauder Goes To Hogwarts

Hermione Granger was not focusing on class, or preparing for it even. In either case it was abnormal, and had never happened before starting Hogwarts. The reason for her distraction? Of all things, a boy! In fact it was the boy sitting next to her, a pleasing looking boy with disheveled raven hair and vivid green eyes named Harry Potter. In truth, Hermione was partially irritated at the boy for distracting her so. Even from their first encounter he had thrown her off balance. 

She had come blustering into his compartment on a mission, looking for a boy’s missing toad. Introducing himself and his companions, he asked after her name, and then complimented it on being unique and pretty. Then expressed his surprise that Neville had worked up the courage to ask a cute girl for her help. Hermione promptly thanked them and left flustered, her cheeks embarrassingly red.

At the sorting she was still trying to work out if Harry was cruelly teasing her or not. Recalling the event she wondered if he had been taught such lines? Nonetheless he came off as charming saying such things to her. She scolded herself for being affected so, but nonetheless felt herself blush again at the interaction. She was further intrigued when Professor McGonagall sounded weary and resigned calling the name of Harry Potter, and the slight uptick of Harry’s lips as he walked past her. She wondered how Harry could already have caused the stern looking professor to say his name in such a way?

The enigma that was Harry Potter continued to confound her throughout the week, in almost every class. Harry somehow had ended up sitting next to her in every one, and Hermione wondered if he was doing it on purpose?

In Charms, Harry and Professor Flitwick had talked a few minutes about his mother and whether she was going to publish again soon? Making Hermione incredibly curious about Harry’s mother, and that the professor spoke of her as a peer.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry was again singled out by their rather scary looking professor. Apparently Professor Moody was not going to coddle him like his father did at home, Hermione was horrified that Harry responded with a cheeky reply. Moody had only let out a barking laugh that startled the class, and said that teaching might not be too bad. Again Hermione was once again baffled by Harry Potter.

Hermione had wondered if all the professors would act in such a familiar way towards Harry, and how it had come to be that way? She knew of his history and how he mysteriously survived and brought about Lord Voldemort’s demise as a baby. His parents only surviving because Voldemort had stunned them, planning to torture them later. Still it did not explain what she had seen so far between Harry and her teachers.

Harry’s warm welcome seemed to come at an end during potions, but was just as curious to her. As Professor Snape had called Harry’s name there was an obvious revulsion and disdain in the way he had said it. Like it was causing the professor actual physical pain to acknowledge Harry’s existence, and that he would have to endure him being there. Just as surprising was Harry’s curt acknowledgement and just as disgusted tone at the professor. During the rest of class she discretely watched the two trade glares and cold looks at one another. Hermione got the vague sense they wanted to erupt at one other, but was leashed from doing so.

Now she sat in Transfiguration, waiting for class to start, and wondering where Professor McGonagall was? She was distracted from her musings as she noticed Harry next to her. Hermione doubted any of her classmates would have picked up on it, but after a few days of observing Harry she knew that something was amiss. Harry’s leg was slightly fidgeting and he looked like he was holding himself in anticipation, he looked like he was trying to relax but his lips kept twitching upwards. He looked annoyed at himself for his lack of composure.

A loud meow from the doorway drew Hermione’s attention, and looked back towards the door to see a Tortoiseshell cat make its walk down the aisle towards the table in front of her desk. Hermione wondered if someone’s cat had gotten out of the dorms, when all of sudden the cat leapt and a whirling noise started. In the blink of an eye the cat seemed to implode on itself before expanding into the shape of the Professor McGonagall.

The class gasped at the sight and was staring in rapt attention at the professor who was now sitting on her desk, an almost imperceptible smirk playing across her features. Hermione closed her mouth, realizing that her jaw had dropped at the display of magic. She looked around the classroom and saw her classmates were in similar states of awe. All except the boy next to her who looked more amused than anything, and Hermione swore there was a gleam in his eyes. Hermione’s eyes narrowed and slightly frowned, she was getting exasperated at being surprised when it came to Harry Potter.

“Good afternoon class, and welcome to your first year of Transfiguration,” McGonagall started looking around at the faces of her students. “In this class and the years to come you will learn how to turn one object into another, conjure something into existence, and even human transfigurations...”

Hermione who was furiously taking notes, paused when the professor stoped talking. Then Hermione noticed where the professor was looking, and that next to her Harry’s hand was raised. Professor McGonagall did not looked too pleased at the interruption, and Hermione thought she saw the professor intensely studying the boy. If Hermione didn’t know better, it was as if the professor was on guard.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall said in a clipped tone.

“Is that what you just did, human transfiguration?” Harry asked sounding to everyone genuinely curious in his tone. McGonagall’s eyes narrowed further, and Hermione had to agree with the assessment. Harry sounded way too innocent in his question. Also she knew that Harry came from an old wizarding family and should likely be aware of such magic.

“No, Mr. Potter it is slightly different than a human transfiguration. What I just did is an Animagus Transformation and it is done by internal magic without the assistance of a wand. Something I would think...”

“Oh like accidental magic! Do you mind if I try?” Harry asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat in uncontainable exuberance.

“What? No! it’s not...” Mcgonagall started to answer in almost a screech.

Whatever McGonagall was going to say next was cut off as Harry leapt out of his seat, and Hermione whipped her head towards her classmate in mixture of astonishment, horror, and unexpectedly anger as Harry imploded on himself in a mixture of whirling colors.

Reflexively, Hermione rose from her seat, as did the rest of the class. What met them was the sight of a young black furred creature on four large paws. Gasps, murmurs, and even a shriek or two sounded throughout the room. If she was calmer, Hermione thought she might be able to identify the animal Harry had turned into.

A choking sound could be heard from the front of the room, and Hermione looked towards her teacher. McGonagall looked white as a sheet at what just happened, and almost looked ready to faint. Hermione could not blame her, the magic to turn into an animal had to be very complex.

Then the most curious thing happened, McGonagall collected herself and stared daggers at the large feline shaped animal on the floor. Then the Professor said in deadly low tone that Hermione was sure no else would hear since they were looking at the more interesting sight of Harry.

“James Potter!”

Hermione looked back at the animal to see what he would make of the professor’s words. As if feeling Hermione’s eyes on him, the animal looked at her. Hermione gasped as Harry’s green eyes in a young panther’s body connected with her, looking impossibly smug.

And then Harry did something that made her blush, the panther winked at her.


	10. The Duelist (possible fic idea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wacky AU Harry comes to Hogwarts 5th year. Wrote one of plot bunnies that fit the scenario.

“Password?” the man guarding the door asked, his posture poised and ready with his arm by his wand at the hip. Hermione thought the bravado a bit much given the group she was with, and what the rest of them looked like. 

However that was the difference between the magical and muggle world Hermione supposed, anybody could potentially be a threat. Oddly, something her father said came to mind ‘God made men. Samuel Colt made them equal’. While Hermione thought her father’s fondness for westerns odd, she could not argue with the thought and that the sentiment transferred well enough to the magical world.

So instead of a large and burly man with his arms crossed, they were faced with a much less imposing figure but someone who could be more deadly. Still she had to bite back a groan at the ridiculousness of it. A group of six teenage girls, 5 of whom were in the slinkiest and sluttiest dresses Hermione’s conscience would allow her to buy.

Which was really a ploy she thought would get the rest of them from pestering her into this stupid idea. Attending an unsanctioned and illegal dueling tournament that for some reason are being held in an abandoned dockyard in muggle England.

Girls who either ignored or mocked her during most of the year, needed the help of a muggle born to make sure they didn’t make fools of themselves in the muggle world. Why She was picked for this task out of other muggle born, Hermione did not know. If she had just said ‘no’ she figured the next school year would be worse, and so came up with idea of saying they would need to wear scandalous dresses to look like they were just going to a muggle club.

Her hopes for the prude sensibilities of wizarding culture did not materialize, and even more infuriating the other five girls looked like something off of a magazine cover. Now she was one who looked odd and a prude in jeans, tank, and denim jacket.

“Cornish Pixie,” Lavender answered without even a trace of being out of her depth in the situation. 

The bouncer gave them a once over and nodded, ‘Through here then. Stand where you can find room, looks to be a big draw tonight.’

Lavender, quickly followed by Parvarti, nodded like if they expected as much. The rest of the Hermione’s party entered the large warehouse, and she moved to follow not believing that she was actually pulled into this.

‘Why they all dressed like a dueler’s hanger on, and you not?’ the bouncer asked just as Hermione made it past the threshold.

‘Chaperone, and I underestimated the gullibility of witches,’ Hermione replied.

The warehouse had been gutted and converted from its original purpose, through the use of transfiguration and charms. In the center was a large empty circle of dirt, the place where the duelers bouts were taking place. Around the circle was an empty ring for the dueler’s mentor and helpers, then rings of increasingly elevated hard dirt going up. Basically a coliseum for gladiator fights if Hermione were to compare the layout to something.

She followed her group and kept an eye on the duel that was currently going on. According to Lavender the early fights were nothing worth watching, at least from what she heard. Really the idea just infuriated Hermione more, if she had to take part of this she would have liked to witness the whole thing. While dueling was more of a hobby of survival for her, she would have still been intrigued to observe people who did it for a living.

However Lavender, and the rest of the girls, were not really interested in seeing a dueling tournament. They were here to see if a rumor Lavender had somehow heard was true, and so really they were here to see if a certain legendary myth in wizarding world was going to show up to duel in the champions round. That long lost Harry Potter had returned to Britain from parts unknown, doing who knows what for the past 14 years.

Hermione could not believe the ridiculousness of the idea when she had heard it at the beginning of the night, but she had gone this far so might as well see it through. Why would Harry Potter, who had been hiding since the downfall of Voldemort when he was a baby, show up in an illegal dueling tournament of all places?

No one even knew exactly what took place the night Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters. All that was really known was that James Potter died during the attack, his body rumored to be burned and charred black beyond belief, some say an athame blade was plunged through his heart. Even then that was just one of the rumors surrounding that night.

What was known was that Lily Potter and Harry, accompanied by Sirius Black vanished from Britain after James was buried. No one knew where they went, what they have been doing for all this time, or why they needed to leave in the first place.

One outlandish but widely believed rumor, was that for some reason Voldemort was after baby Harry that night and it was actually Harry who ended the Dark Lord. That was reason Hermione was really dragged to seedy dockyard at the late hours of night, to see if a wizarding myth all little boys grew up wanting to be and all little girls wanted to marry would make an appearance tonight.

Hermione stopped as the group in front of her did so, and was surprised they were on the first circle outside the ring. Hermione looked to the front of the group and saw the rest of her group flirting with a group of very well dressed wizards that did not look too much older than them. Apparently, an unseen benefit of the slutty dresses was that Lavender’s and Susan’s cleavage got them into a vip area of sorts. Idly Hermione wondered what that said about her that she set the situation up in a way?

Deciding it was not her concern, she turned to watch the matches taking place. If she had to be here, might as well she if she could pick up a few techniques and possibly spells to try.

A little over an hour and a half dozen duels later, Hermione thought it was finally time for the main event and to see if there was any truth to Lavender’s gossip. She would be lying that she was not a little intrigued by the mystery and possibility of Harry Potter actually showing up to a shady non-age restricted duel to compete in the main bout. She wondered what type of person he would have to be that he was so adept in his use of magic that he could fight at such a level, and close to the same age as her.

Her thoughts of Harry Potter were interrupted as the commentator made his way to the middle of the ring, and raised his wand to his throat.

‘Wizards and witches it is time for the final fight and the one most of you have shown up for. It is my pleasure to tell you all that what you heard is true, Harry Potter is here to face off against our reigning champ Magnus Samuelson!’

The roar that met this announcement was thunderous. Hermione wondered if there were silencing charms strong enough to keep the event from attracting unwanted muggle attention?

‘Yes, yes that’s right! Now normally Mr. Potter would have to work his way through the ranks for the opportunity to challenge our champ Magnus, but I and my partners have it on good authority that Mr. Potter more than holds his own by my friends in the States.’

Hermione wondered if that was true, solving part of the mystery of Harry Potter.

‘Besides who am I turn down a spectacle that I know the people want!’ more applause and roars met this statement ‘Even more Magnus and Mr. Potter have agreed to fight by ancient rules!’

Hermione had no idea what this meant, but the crowd was worked into a frenzy. She even noticed Lavender and the rest of the group looked excited by this for some reason.

‘That means the fight continues until one of them is unconscious or is unable to continue the match. No time outs and no spell restrictions short of the Unforgivables. That they will meet as the ancients did when they tested themselves against one another!’

That last statement in particular had the girls beside Hermione practically jumping in place with excitement. Looking around Hermione saw that this was more the case with the rest of the women in the audience.

‘So get your last minute bets in! While I introduce our fighters!’

A few minutes later Hermione watched as Harry and Magnus met in the middle of the ring with the judge who would be officiating. Magnus was a hulking brute of a wizard, looking to be around 6’5 and 25 stone. His menacing look was completed by a shaved head and stern features.

Harry for his part less formidable by comparison. Still tall at 6’; but looked lithe more than anything else, Hermione would be surprised if he was 20 stone. Through her omnioculars she studied his face, in a word he looked rakish. His dark black hair was long and disheveled in a way that said he just didn’t give a care, his facial features were most striking how by defined they were for someone of his age. He did not carry himself the way boys did back at Hogwarts, his whole presence exuded a gravitas none of them could hope to match. 

She wondered how the pompousness of Malfoy or the blustering bravado of Ronald Weasley would fair against the intense sternness of Harry Potter?

Hermione watched Harry move back to his side of the circle, conversing with a couple of men who looked to be about twice his age. One with sandy hair and scars on his face, wearing a smart brown tweed suit. Another had dark curly hair longer going past his shoulders, he was in dark jeans and black tank top that showed of quite a bit of tattooed skin, a long brown duster wool coat sitting on a table near by.

The man in the tweed suit was talking and gesturing towards Harry’s opponent in a no nonsense demeanor. The tattooed man though seemed to be relaxed and saying something that caused Harry to break out in a laugh and shake his head. Hermione was startled by that serious looking Harry who met Magnus was laughing uproariously and carefree, and wondered at the dynamics of the three men. Hermione thought that one of them might be Sirius Black, but had no idea who the the other was.

Hermione was again surprised when Harry shrugged off his black duster coat, then unbuttoning the dark red shirt beneath it, and laying both on top of the other men’s coat. 

Hermione looked over at Magnus and sure enough that man was also bare chested. Magnus was barrel chested and muscled but not in a defined way.

Hearing squeals beside her Hermione turned to look at Harry, and sure enough he had turned around and was walking to his starting position opposite Magnus. The rest of Harry’s body could be described like his face, defined. He was not overly big, but it was very clear that he did not lead an idle life. As Harry moved, you could see the muscles of his body work underneath his skin, and the way he walk showcased a confidence of being comfortable in his body.

Harry after about walking five feet back in, and about 20 ft opposite Magnus. All of a sudden the crowd hushed as both opponents locked eyes, Magnus’s cold greys to Harry’s vibrant green. It could only be described as a calm before the storm as the dueling shield barriers went up over the circle, and the opponents bowed to one another, their wands at their sides.

Then they were off.

Magnus got the first spell off, a light blue streak that Harry sidestepped without looking like he moved.

What was surprising was that the Magnus also got off the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th spell of various colors. Hermione thought they looked like variations of cutters and bludgeoning. Harry did not shield but moved and angled his body out of the trajectory of the spells. Hermione could see a mixture of confusion and frustration on Magnus’s face that his opponent avoided the spells, and had yet to fire anything back.

The next bit of magic impressed Hermione as Magnus swept up the dirt in front of him, transfigured them into a dozen rocks of different sizes and banished them towards Harry. There was no way for Harry dodge of many projectiles traveling so fast at him, so dodging was not an option.

Hermione saw a flash of surprise register on Harry’s face at the transfiguration, but surprised yet again by not summoning a shield. Instead Harry moved his wand a pattern that produced glowing orange cords out of his wand, and flicked half dozen strands towards the onslaught. The rocks were sliced through and separated by the strands, however the move was not perfect because Harry flinched from impact to left arm. A long bloody gash could be seen on Harry’s tricep. Hermione could only imagine how much a heated rock slicing through skin would hurt, and wondered at Harry’s aversion to shields.

Harry only showed a flash of pain before going back to his stoic and concentrated look, the only difference was Harry now moved towards his opponent his uninjured wand arm slashing to and fro.

Apparently what Harry was waiting for from his opponent had been found, and the duel began in earnest.

Hermione had never been witness to this level of usage of combat magic, the previous duels of the night paling in comparison. Back and forth Harry and Magnus traded different spells, different styles of offense but both awe inspiring and effective. Magnus seemed to fire the same half dozen spells at Harry in a vicious and precise manner, flawlessly shielding anytime he was threatened by Harry’s attack.

For Harry’s part he still opted to stay away from shields for the most part, only opting for one a few times during the next ten minutes of the duel. Instead he would dodge and weave, almost like dance over the ground as moved. Harry’s wand never stilled as he moved, always moving in patterns from one spell to the next, and moving from sides of the arena to the other.

That was what confused Hermione the most though, was Harry’s almost determination to keep moving from one side to the other and back and forth in the arena, whereas his opponent mainly stayed in the same few square feet. Also while Harry’s opponent was also rapidly trading spells, Magnus’s wand was not working as furiously as Harry’s.

Harry Potter was doing this deliberately Hermione thought, and with that idea zoomed in her omnioculars to focus on him and not the match. The enhanced image showed Hermione the intense concentration on Harry’s face, the exertion of duel showing with the sweat running down his body, and the overall grace he showed at the ease of his movements. However what Hermione figured out after a few minutes was what everybody was missing was the way Harry was moving his his feet, his wand very frequently pointing towards the ground, and his lips always moving regardless of whether he was casting or not.

Suddenly Harry stoped and instinctively Hermione moved her omnioculars away to see the end of Harry’s. plot. Time seemed to slow down as even Magnus seemed to be startled at Harry’s abrupt stop. Then Harry quickly pointed his wand at his right and left foot and muttered a spell. Hermione watched as slender columns of ground rose underneath Harry’s black boots and started moving. Harry was now moving back in forth across his side of the ring being carried by the twin pillars of ground, in what would look like to everybody in random patterns but Hermione was sure were deliberate paths carved out by Harry as he danced across the ring.

That level of complexity of magic was astounding to Hermione, but went against most of the principles of dueling she knew. Surely Harry could have ended this fight much earlier if he just concentrated on attacking his opponent, instead of this over elaborate bit of casting. Hermione did not know the point of what Harry did was, but she had to admit the result was very impressive.

Not only was Harry a constantly moving target, the rock pillars also changed in height as they moved to. Hermione thought Harry was controlling the height because he did not seem to falter as he started hurling spells at his flabbergasted opponent.

Magnus for his part could only shield as best he could with Harry moving too quickly now to know where to fire a spell. Quickly it was becoming apparent Magnus was becoming exhausted at the onslaught.

In almost slow motion Hermione saw when Magnus misstepped and saw the the recognition flash across Harry’s face.

Violently swinging his wand back and towards Magnus, Harry roared, ‘Forzare!’

From Harry’s wand burst force a visible displacement of air that instantly traveled to Magnus, impacting the man and hurtling him back ten feet and against the barrier of the arena. If the arena was quiet Hermione thought they probably could have heard the bones cracking from the impact. Needless to say Magnus was not getting back up until after a long and lengthy visit to the healers.

A hush fell over the crowd as Harry canceled his spell and walked over to his caretakers, putting on his over coat but opting to carry the button up.

The crowd finally overcame its stupor, roaring their approval at the bloodsport, as Harry and the men exited the warehouse. Apparently they came and did what they needed to do and saw no reason to stick around.

Hermione was vaguely aware of her companions loudly talking to one another, probably dissecting Harry’s looks and attributes. Hermione was not blind, she would agree that Harry looked dangerously attractive. What really drew Hermione in was the power he exuded, his execution and mastery of magic, and the intensity in which he fought with his opponent.

Those were the reasons Hermione wondered if she would ever get to meet the the mysterious Harry Potter.


	11. Memorized The Notes (Inspired By a Meme)

Harry walked up behind his girlfriend who was furiously scribbling on the parchment in front of her. Leaning down, he took a bit of her hair tucking it behind her and ear and kissed her cheek. ‘Love, you have been at it since dinner. You’re only going to stress yourself out, there is no way you don’t get an ‘O’ on the test tomorrow.’

Startled by the interruption Hermione stoped her writing, allowing a soft smile to replace her frustration, before slightly shaking her head and refocusing on her work. ‘I’m fine Harry, it is not that late. I can re-copy the potion ingredients and their characteristics a few times before I need to get to sleep.’

Harry paused and studied Hermione. Her pinched features, tired eyes, and wild hair that looked like she had ran her hands through it in anger half a hundred times. Coming to a decision, knowing it could possibly lead to his death but no one said dating Hermione Granger would be easy, Harry moved forward and grabbed her parchment and book. Quickly he moved and sat on the sofa next to her chair, but made sure to stay out of physical reach and hoping that status as her boyfriend kept him safe from the wrath of her wand. 

For a second Hermione looked befuddled at the turn of events before raising her head ever so slowly, and glared at him. 

‘Harry.’

One word, but never in his life had Harry heard something with as much promise. A promise of not very good or nice things at all, making him gulp but he had to do this for her. He was pretty sure it was in the job description.

‘Name the characteristics of hemlock, where to find it, what it tastes and smells like, what is its general use in potions, and in particular what is its use in Draught of the Living Death?’ Harry asked quickly at rapid fire pace.

Hermione sat back in shock at the loudly asked question, but recovered and answered the question part for part as he asked it. She had answered automatically almost on reflex, and was about to demand her stuff back...

‘Correct,’ Harry said and continued ‘When brewing a strength enhancer to aid in the recovery of ill patients, how many days does the brew need to simmer and when and how many times does it need to be stirred each day?’

Again Hermione answered the question, and again before she could protest Harry asked another question. After a few more questions Hermione relaxed slightly, getting into a rhythm.

During the next five minutes of rapid fire questions, and her quickly and methodically answering them, Hermione noticed something. The entire time Harry had been asking her questions he had the book closed, and never once looked at the notes as she answered. As she mentally reviewed her answers to the previous questions given she gasped.

‘Harry!’ Hermione asked astonished.

Harry cut off mid question at her outburst and replied tentatively, ‘Yes?’

‘You haven’t looked at the book or my notes to check my answers. How do you know what I answered is right?’

Harry licked his lips, fearing he was on un-solid ground, ‘Uh I didn’t need to.’

‘You didn’t need to?’ Hermione parroted unbelieving.

Harry hastened to explain, ‘Well we worked on the study guide together, and I have been studying it throughout the week quite a bit... I guess I sort of memorized it.’

‘You memorized it?’ Hermione said in an oddly lower tone of voice, scooting forward on her seat.

Not exactly sure what was going on Harry answered truthfully but wearily, ‘Ugh yeah... is that a problem?’

As Harry watched Hermione she got another decidedly odd look on her face, and heard say almost in a whisper, ‘He studied and memorized the notes.’

Harry didn’t know what was going on, but watched transfixed as Hermione rose from her chair and lowered herself to sit next to him on the couch. He felt Hermione’s slim fingers grab his chin and lock her eyes to his. He could feel her studying, assessing him, and finally worry her bottom lip.

‘You memorized the notes?’ a soft whisper.

Harry gulped, ‘Yes.’

The next thing Harry knew Hermione had crashed her lips to his, and moved her hand from grasping his chin to affectionately cupping his cheek.

Caught off balance by the intensity and duration of the kiss, it took Harry moment to respond to her fervor. Their relationship was still new and so far there had only briefly been a chaste peck, or just a bit more in public. The Hermione he was dealing with now pushed him backwards on the couch to fall on a pillow, following him with her lips so as not to miss a second.

Finally when the need for air was too much, she lifted herself up but kept herself in place. A hand on his shoulder and one cupping his face. Hermione had a look of adoration on her face, and Harry didn’t think he had ever seen such a soft look in her eyes.

Harry breathed heavily, not sure how he ended up here or what brought this on. As if in answer to his question, Hermione said softly...

‘You memorized the notes. I am so proud of you,’ and before Harry could reply her lips were back on his.


	12. Idea from Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork was shared on the Discord and I had a couple of one-shot ideas from it.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/littlesinner/art/HP-Coziness-21896972

Coming out of the loo, he noticed light escaping from under the door of the sitting room on the ground floor. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry snuck down the stairs to see who would be up at this late hour. He wondered if it was a normal occurrence, having just finally being allowed to come to Grimmauld that day.

Seeing that the door was not shut, he slowly pushed it open a bit to see Hermione sitting on an old worn down couch. She was staring into a goblet as if searching for an answer, a sad and pitiful look on her face that made him feel guilty.

He had been less than charitable to Hermione and Ron when he had arrived that day, giving them a verbal lashing for their scant letters and all the while being with one another while he was stuck in his summer prison. 

Watching her, Harry had never felt more like a prat in his life than in that moment. 

He should have known Hermione would take the rebuke more personally than his other friend. Ron having an emotional range of a teaspoon and all that. Hermione though put up a tough and fierce front, but looking at her now he was reminded of the little girl who ran off to the bathroom to cry because somebody spoke harshly of her. When all she wanted back then was to make a friend, but couldn’t seem to do so.

Really he wasn’t so much better back then than he was now, a half-hearted mild rebuke to Ron when really he should have done more. He knew the pain of being friendless and lonely, Dudley had seen to that, he should have been harsher with Ron for similar behavior. However he had been afraid to do so and possibly lose the only friend he had ever had, and so said just enough to soothe his conscience. He had been a coward then, and really what happened later did not really make up for his failing in that moment.

Looking at her hunched form on the couch, bottle of elf wine at her bare feet, Harry wondered if that would be Hermione’s curse in life. To always get less from people than she deserved, to him so far it seemed the case. Harry hoped it wasn’t. From the moment he truly got to know her, she could be described as nothing less than brilliant. Sure she could be a bit bossy and abrasive at times, but it always came from the right place.

Resolving himself and deciding to do better by her, he slowly pushed open the door and entered the room. The creaking of the old wooden door immediately drew her attention in the otherwise silent dwelling. 

Harry’s attention immediately honed in on the wetness on her cheeks and red puffiness of her eyes illuminated by the candlelight in the lamp on the table next to her. His heart and self-worth took a further nosedive.

‘Harry’ she said shrilly and hastily wiping her eyes with the hand not holding the goblet ‘what are you doing up?’

‘Saw the light on from the loo, wondered who was down here,’ Harry answered hesitantly ‘Mind if I join you?’

Harry was already moving as she gave a slight nod. Grabbing another goblet from the credenza he took a seat next to her. Harry looked from the bottle to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if the Gryffindor good girl really was doing something so scandalous as sneaking a nocturnal bottle of wine.

The exaggerated gesture had the desired effect as her lips twitched upwards and her brown eyes shone in amusement at his antics.

Taking it as approval, he reached down for the bottle and filled his goblet before putting it back between their feet. Harry took a sip, and was surprised how smooth it was. So far all his encounters with wizarding alcohol left him coughing the first time.

Harry looked back to Hermione who was studying his reaction to the wine, ‘This is really good. Where did you get it from? Not like Molly would keep something like this out in the open.”

She took a her own sip before answering, ‘She wouldn’t. However Sirius pulled me aside not long after I got here, and told me where all hiding spots where he has it hidden.’

‘Must like you, if he confided such a secret. Does Ron know?’ Harry asked surprised and wondered if his godfather would have let him in on the secret.

‘No, he seemed to think Ron couldn’t keep such a secret and look at his mother everyday,’ Hermione said slightly amused and looked at him curiously ‘He also told me to bring you in on the secret when you got here.’

Hermione watched as Harry seemed bolstered a bit by his godfather remembering him, and was a bit saddened that such a small thing meant so much to him. That affection from adults had been that absent in his life. Taking another sip, and worrying her bottom lip Hermione wondered if she should tell him all of what Sirius had said. ‘I’ll entrust you to let Harry in on the secret when he gets here, show him one of the life’s pleasures of drinking wine with a pretty girl.’

She had blushed at his boldness and glared, which only made him laugh madly and waggle his eyebrows at her. Still her mind had went back to the kiss on the cheek she had given him on the platform, blushing further and wondered if Harry had thought about that moment at all? She had acted impulsively remembering when he had disappeared at the Tri-Wizard, the aftermath, and how Cedric’s death impacted him.

Harry studied Hermione while she was lost in thought before blurting, ‘I’m Sorry!’

Hermione’s head whipped back to him startled at the apology, ‘What?’

Licking his lips he continued, ‘For earlier... when I arrived. You didn’t deserve that, I was angry. Not happy about the letters, but I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.’ After his admission Harry took another sip before refilling his goblet.

At the mention of earlier events, Hermione grimaced before taking a sip herself. ‘I... we wanted’

‘Dumbledore I know’ Harry cut her off not wanting her to apologize when he knew her natural inclination was to trust authority figures. ‘Wonder if I should yell at him if I get a chance?’

Hermione looked at him horrified, ‘Harry you mustn’t!’

He grinned the very Hermione response, ‘I suppose your right. Still I am sorry for being a prat to you. Forgive me?’

‘You have nothing to be forgiven for,’ Hermione answered but a relaxing of her features told Harry she appreciated the gesture.

‘I disagree, but we will just have to disagree on that,’ Harry joked before grabbing the hand on her knee and drawing her attention to him ‘I will tell you this though. I hope to do better in the future. Not going to promise you anything because I seem to have a habit of failing you, and you have never failed to be there for me.’

The intensity of her gaze was too much for Harry and he looked away and took another hearty swig from his goblet. There was nothing but quiet for a moment until Harry felt Hermione’s thumb start drawing circles on the back of his hand.

Hesitantly he looked back over at her and was startled to find tears back on her face, that wasn’t what he was going for at all! However before he could process it, Hermione leaned over and embraced him tightly, tucking her chin to the crook of his neck. The hug wasn’t the exuberant bone crushing ones he so often received, but somehow felt more solid more heartfelt. This, whatever this was, meant more than other times.

‘Thank you,’ she whispered and drew back but lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek on the way.

‘Not sure I deserved that.’

Hermione smirked as she took a sip before putting on a haughty expression ‘And I say you did.’

‘I know better than to argue with you when you get like that,’ Harry said in mock seriousness.

Hermione nodded also adopting a similar look and tone, ‘Good.’

They looked at one another for a few moments, before they broke and started laughing uncontrollably and nudging one another in the shoulder.

After awhile they quieted down and sat in peace while drinking the last of the wine. Hermione put her goblet on the ground before sitting back up, and laid her head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry was startled by this new development, looking over and seeing a heavier but peaceful expression on Hermione’s face. Harry carefully placed his empty goblet next to hers, glad for his longer arms as not to displace Hermione too much. He was also startled to see the bottle mostly empty.

As he sat back up, Harry had wondered if she had fallen asleep and if so what should he do about it?

‘Harry?’ Hermione mumbled.

‘Yes, Hermione’

‘I don’t like fighting with you.’

Harry winced, ‘I don’t like fighting with you either.’

‘Fighting with Ron is fine. He is a git and he deserves it. Not like you though...’

‘Why not like me?’ Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione nuzzled into his shoulder and almost fell forward before Harry caught her with his arm and pulled her to his side, her head resting on his chest. Again he thought she had fallen asleep when she answered, ‘Because fighting with you feels like I failed. Would rather fail a test than fail you.’

Harry hugged Hermione closer and impulsively kissed the top of her head, ‘You could never fail me Hermione. Might not agree with it, but you always do what you think is best for me.’

Looking down at her, Harry could see Hermione grin and again as her head grew heavier against him. 

‘Promise me something Harry?’

‘What?’ Harry asked softly.

‘That we’ll always be there for another no matter how much we fight... I don’t want to lose you.’

Harry saw Hermione lift her eyes to his, hanging on his reply.

Leaning down he pressed his kiss to her forehead, ‘No matter what, I don’t want to lose you either.’

Drawing back Harry saw that Hermione’s eyes were closed, and her breath was even. He wondered if Hermione had heard his answer, no matter if she didn’t he planned to live up to it. As Harry sat back up, he realized he was effectively trapped by his position unless he wanted wake Hermione up.

Thinking for a moment and coming to a decision Harry carefully moved Hermione to where she was resting comfortably atop of them. Deciding he would start being there for her her first thing in the morning. Pressing another kiss to her top of her head, Harry laid back and closed his eyes.

Outside in the hallway, unbeknownst to the teenagers stood Sirius Black who had watched the scene unfold. Stepping back, he closed the door quietly and cast a locking spell that would keep anybody from barging in on the pair. Job done, Sirius merrily strode back to his room congratulating himself on a prank well done.

Fin


	13. Harry’s Secret to Witches: Sequel to Memorized The Notses

Neville was about to enter the 5th year dorm rooms, when he noticed Seamus staring intently down at something in the the common. Curiosity getting the better of him, Neville walked over and stood by his dorm mate and looked out at the common room as well.

‘Seamus what are you looking at?’

The freckled boy looked over at him seriously, ‘Appreciating a master at work, Neville. A true master of his craft.’

Neville’s eyebrows rose at this proclamation and again scanned the common room. He didn’t see anything that stood out, and certainly not this ‘master of his craft’ Seamus was apparently in awe of.

‘What are you talking about?’ Neville asked bewildered.

Seamus looked at Neville like he was stupid, which Neville felt might not be too far off because he had made the decision to come over here in the first place.

‘Harry of course! I didn’t think the bloke had it in him, but my god Neville the guy is bloody brilliant I tell you.’

Neville was shocked and even more confused, ‘Harry? And why is Harry brilliant.’

‘Huh, guess it may not be as obvious to other people. Come to think of it, the common room was pretty deserted that night when I first witnessed Harry’s genius.’

Neville looked back at Seamus from tracking to Harry to a chair by the fire, reading from a particularly large book. Neville was not sure what marked Harry reading a book as something as extraordinary as Seamus was making it out to be.

‘What did you see?’ Neville asked wondering why he wanted to hear more the Irishman’s clearly barmy ramblings. 

‘Well I had just happened to look up from my book on ‘Great Magical Explosions of the Middle Ages’, when I saw Harry take Hermione’s book from her...’

‘He stole a book from Hermione!’ Neville exclaimed looking out at the dark haired young man below him in a new light ‘Okay I see why you’re impressed Seamus. He is still breathing surprisingly.’

‘It gets better,’ Seamus went on excitedly, ‘After Harry sat on the couch to the side of her chair for a couple minutes, dunno what was said but Harry was tense and rigid like he was afraid for his life.’

‘Reasonable enough condition, daring to take Hermione Granger’s book from her,’ Neville nodded.

‘Right,’ Seamus agreed wholeheartedly ‘however a few minutes of them talking and me expecting Harry to be torn to pieces by some impressive spell work, Hermione all of a sudden launches herself at him...’

‘To kill him,’ Neville cut in.

‘No she tackled em to the couch, and kept kissing him in a way that would make Lavender blush.’

Neville looked over at his companion skeptically, ‘You’re having me on. Hermione is appalled by such behavior.’

‘I kid you not Neville, Hermione was latched on to him like my gran to 20 year single malt.’

‘Alright, say I believe you and Harry really did manage such an impressive feat. Doesn’t quite explain you admiring the man up here.’

‘Well after that night I started watching whenever they were in the common room together. Figured I may be able to pick up a few tips from Harry on how to handle the ladies. I mean if he can manage a spitfire like Hermione that well, he has got to know something.’

Neville just nodded in acknowledgement, ‘And I take it you learned something?’

‘Well not quite, but that is why I am still watching. You see there was one night when Harry was studying, and he had multiple books spread out over the table. He must have been on to something because he would look from one to the next every so often, and then write something down. Hermione wasn’t too far away at another table and she kelt looking at him and chewing on her quill, all agitated like. Then Harry did something curious.’

‘What?’

‘Well he pulled out another piece of parchment and started writing on it while looking at his previous parchment every so often. Harry had been at it for awhile, when Hermione lets out a huff of frustration marches over to Harry, yanks him out of his chair and leads him out of the portrait hole by his tie.’

‘No, you trying to tell me our Hermione, prefect, rule abiding Hermione, yanked a boy away like she was taking him to a broom closet?!’

‘Telling you Neville, Harry has to know something the rest of us don’t to get a girl like Hermione to act like that. What I just mentioned was one of the major ones, but there have been at least a couple dozen times when I have seen Hermione all of sudden kiss Harry. Sometimes a peck and and sometimes a full on snog, but Harry has made himself so attractive to her it seems she cannot keep her lips from his. He has to have a secret Neville, and I want to know it!’

Neville could almost not comprehend what he was hearing, sure they were boyfriend and girlfriend now and he had noticed a kiss or two, but not like Seamus was describing.

‘How much have you been watching them?‘

‘Like I said, I want his secret,’ Seamus said not taking his gaze off of Harry.

‘As your friend Seamus, I must say you may be getting into the creepy territory.’

‘For the witches, Neville. For the witches.’

Neville knew when something was a lost cause and let it go. However curiosity still got the better of him. 

‘So Harry reading a book like he is now, is that something you have seen yet?’

‘No, this is new. Every other time it has been a text book or for class. I don’t recognize that book.’ Seamus said and all of sudden became intensely alert ‘Here we go. Hermione has just come through the portrait.’

Indeed she had, Neville saw. Hermione was walking towards the girl dormitory stairs, satchel across her shoulders, and likely just getting back from studying in the library. Neville watched as she casually glanced around the common room and had looked back towards the stairs when Hermione froze. Neville watched captivated as Hermione’s head whipped around, chestnut curls flying, as she zeroed in on Harry reading by the fire.

Neville watched the girl worry her bottom lip before altering her course and going over to Harry by the fire. Hermione got Harry’s attention and the two started talking, Hermione very frantically it seemed like.

‘Good thing you are here Neville, maybe you will pick up on something I have missed.’

Nodding in response, Neville watched Harry seeming to answer Hermione at points and at other times talk for a bit. Then all of a sudden Hermione yanked the book from Harry’s lap, laying it closed on the coffee table along with her satchel, and hauled him by the front of the shirt out of the common room.

‘Extraordinary!’ exclaimed Neville watching the portrait hole close behind the pair.

‘I know,’ agreed Seamus wholeheartedly ‘but I still don’t know how the bastard is doing it.’

Neville concurred with his friend, that was before he looked back at the coffee table. Shaking his head Neville patted Seamus’s shoulder in solidarity.

‘There is no secret Seamus, Harry doesn’t know witches.’

‘How do you explain what we just saw then?

‘Harry doesn’t know witches, he knows Hermione Granger,’ Neville said walking to the dorm room door. ‘Merlin preserve us if he decides to pull out all the stops and take up knitting.’

Seamus looked towards coffee table and was confused. Barely, he could make out the title on the front of the book... Hogwarts: A History


	14. His and Her Glasses (Rated M to be safe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony as secret agents wacky-au

‘The cuff links have runes etched into them, if you clink them together twice they will release a smoke spell,’ Hermione explained in a brisk professional tone. ‘Your shoes...’

As Hermione continued her explanation, Harry lost focus watching the rapid movement of her lips and the sparkle in her eyes. She always seemed radiant to him in situations like this, when she was in her element. Showing him new information and inventions that she she had crafted using her intellect.

Also it didn’t help matters that she looked very hot in what he internally referred to as the ‘Sexy Scientist Hermione’ look. Black pencil skirt that ended above her knees, teasing him with those long slender legs. A snug red button up blouse that he couldn’t help but notice the top few buttons were undone, and giving him fleeting glances at forbidden skin when she turned a certain way. Her long, wild chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail so she could work. Lately she had also taken to wearing smart looking black rectangle glasses, and the effect drove him wild for her. Most of all though, and capping off the whole look was...

‘Harry!’ Hermione shouted at him and snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He shook his head to clear it.

‘Have you been listening to a word I have been saying?!’ Hermione fumed at him, her pink lips turned down in a way that really didn’t help him focus any.

Harry grimaced, tried to look contrite, but could tell Hermione was not buying it. He decided to try a different tactic, and in truth a honest one. He gave her a lopsided smile, ‘Sorry love, you know how you in that lab coat gets to me. Plus the skirt and unbuttoned blouse, can you really blame me? Also, ever since you started wearing those glasses I cannot help but picture doing very wicked things to you. Currently it involves you over that lab table, with me seeing if I can pull that tight skirt up far enough.’ 

|| Hermione’s jaw dropped at his brazenness, before adopting a sultry smile, ‘Honestly Mr. Potter, I’ll admit you are quite handsome and have developed a bit of charm over the years, but does such boldness actually work for you out in the field?’

‘Merlin, of course not,’ Harry snorted ‘I would be no better than a green school boy with another woman, even if I were to come across another as stunning as you. No, the trick is to have you hanging off my arm to make them jealous.’

Harry took a step closer, cupping her cheek with one hand and her hip with another. Leaning in close he whispered ‘Mrs. Potter’ and brought his lips to hers in familiar yet exhilarating dance.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead to hers, and grinned at her.

She couldn’t help it, her lips twitching up in betrayal. ‘Nice save, Mr. Potter.’ Stepping back she tried to regain a modicum of professionalism, ‘I’ll explain everything to you again once were in the air to Istanbul. However there is one last thing.’

‘Yes, what’s that?’

Hermione smiled at him, pulled something out of her lab coat pocket, and handed it to him, ‘I took the liberty of making you a new pair of glasses, they have a several different features a couple of which is keyed to and activated by our magical signatures. Try them on and I will meet you at the car.’

Curious Harry opened the case and saw they looked like a more masculine version of Hermione’s. He took off his pair and put on the new ones. Looking up, Harry was just in time to see his wife look over her shoulder, take off her lab coat, and throw it over the back of her lab chair.

Harry’s jaw dropped as Hermione winked at him, and sauntered away from him. Harry watched mesmerized as his wife’s naked body walked away from, hips swaying and her arse moving in a captivating way due to her still visible heels.

Merlin his wife really was the brightest witch of her age.


	15. Man is Simple (cont. of last ch. rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I wanted to write the aftermath of Harry getting x-ray glasses.

Hermione sat in her seat on the plane going through the dossier on the man who had stolen the queen’s corgis. However she kept noticing Harry taking his glasses off and on while looking at her, he had been doing it almost without pause since lift off.

A range of emotions flitted through her. Slight annoyance coupled with exasperation at the juvenile like behavior, and despite herself amusement because she knew exactly how the glasses worked. She made them after all. She decided to focus on the annoyance and exasperation, they were now on a mission after all.

‘Honestly Harry it has been over two hours now, and while I am flattered you find my body so appealing it shouldn’t be anything new to you. You really should be brushing up on the intel for the mission.’ Hermione lectured feeling a little bit hypocritical because she was wearing her own glasses, and talking about such subject matter activated their ‘special’ feature. Apparently she could appreciate what she saw, like looking at a fine piece of art. Admiring Harry’s broad sculpted chest and defined shoulders without breaking down into a starstruck fangirl who wrote bad poetry about him. 

Her husband seemed to lack ability to appreciate without falling into downright ogling.

‘I mean really, the x-ray function should only activate when you think about me in that way. Are you telling me your thoughts have not settled down in all this time?!’ Hermione questioned expectingly.

Harry looked at her like he could not comprehend such an absurd question. To drive his point home he deliberately flicked his eyes down to her chest for a good long look before looking right back at her in challenge.

Hermione had the urge to throw the folder at him, and settled for rolling her eyes at him instead. Keeping a stern look was getting harder and harder in face of the ridiculousness of the situation.

Even though she would deny it, her husband’s unabashed ogling of her did wonderful things to her ego. Old self-conscious tendencies of youth being hard to completely kick. She briefly, absurdly, considered shaking her chest back and forth just to see his eyes snap down, knowing he would see tantalizing naked jiggling flesh, yet to her perception she was fully clothed. 

‘Hermione, love, at heart men are very simple’ Harry looked at her seriously now ‘You know how when we enter a room we automatically scan the room for exits and defensive positions?’

She nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

‘Well, often when we enter a room I do the same thing, only instead I am imaging all the different places and positions I would like to get you naked in.’ Harry told her straight faced and unrepentant, ‘So you see this brilliant invention of yours only makes the visualization of my base desires all the more easier. Quite frankly my dear, my glass’s special feature has been constantly active because I am almost always thinking about having my way with you.’

Hermione’s eyes widened, mouth opening at his frankness, but closed it because she didn’t quite know what to say in response. His words a reminder that the awkward boy she knew in her youth was a far cry from the more confident Harry sitting across from her. She felt pride that he felt so comfortable in them to be so open, which was really a rather silly thought given they were married, Still she wanted to think it was her and their relationship that brought out this side of Harry.

Finally Hermione could not hold it any longer, she laughed joyously and smiled in delight at her idiot of a husband. However at his smug look at breaking down her cool facade, she had to challenge him.

‘Alright my caveman of a husband, just how many ways to ravish me have you come up with?’ Hermione asked playfully.’

Without missing a beat, Harry answered ‘42.’


	16. Dobby’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Harmony Discord Drabble Prompt: What if Harry said yes to Hermione when she asked him to knit with her 5th year?
> 
> Written more in the spirit of the prompt...
> 
> Also posted as a stand-alone one-shot, which I will probably do and might go back and do with some of my longer pieces.

“Harry James Potter!”

At the sound of Hermione’s demanding shout, Harry looked up from his task and raced out of his study. By the time he made it down the stairs and to the entryway, he was slightly out of breath. Harry didn’t pay his lack of breath much mind when he took in the sight of Hermione’s appearance.

He fought the urge to take a step back reflexively, Hermione looked furious. Her work robes were drenched from the continuous downpour that had been taking place the entire afternoon. Strands of her usually wild and unruly hair were clumped together, and dripping water onto the old wood floors. To top off her almost manic appearance, was the fierce judgmental glare she was sending his way.

Worst part was, Harry had absolutely no clue what he had done to deserve her ire. They had parted on good terms at lunch, celebrating her first day at the Ministry and the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He knew Hermione had planned to work extra hours into the evening to acclimate herself to the office quickly. What was she doing here?

Whatever brought her to Grimmauld, to walk through the storm knowing she was 1 of the 3 people who had unrestricted access to the house by floo or apparation must be serious.

“Blood hell Hermione, you scared me shouting like that! What’s got you up like this?” Harry asked somewhat wearily, taking note of the hand on her hip and the leather portfolio she had against her chest.

“Harry what is this?” Hermione asked in deadly calm tone, handing him the leather portfolio.

Harry took it, but kept his eyes on her. Not taking your eyes off a predator and all that. “Looks like a folder to me Hermione.”

Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, “Thank you Harry, now tell me what the front of the folder says.”

Seeing no other choice, Harry took his eyes off of Hermione and looked at the front of the leather folder. Harry froze at the title.

Not waiting for his answer Hermione spoke accusingly, “Executive Ministerial Order XJ75-000458: Dobby’s Dream. Imagine my surprise when after I was done for the day, to find this when I went to see what the department had on house elves.”

Harry looked up from the folder, and was shocked to see Hermione looked hurt and heartbroken.

“How could you not tell me about this Harry? According to this, Kingsly put this into effect pretty much immediately after the war.”

Harry licked his lips, and lowered the folder to his side. “I was going to tell you Hermione, when we met up this weekend actually. Didn’t want to add to your already busy day, and I didn’t want to distract you from celebrating at lunch.”

Hermione considered that answer before she spoke, “And the almost entire year it has been in effect?”

Now Harry looked sheepish, “Well at first because it had to be passed quietly, I got Kingsly to sneak it in when he had to pass all those emergency orders in the aftermath. Also I knew if I told you, you would want to help.”

“And what, you didn’t want my help?” Hermione asked a bit crossly, accompanying the hurt,

Harry sighed in exasperation and rubbed the back of his head, “That’s not it at all! Look, you had just gone back to Hogwarts and I didn’t want to take your focus from that. You didn’t have to go back like Ron or I didn’t, Kingsly would have given you the same job you have now, but finishing school and taking your NEWTs was important to you.”

Hermione ire lessened a bit at Harry’s explanation, and his understanding of her. He continued.

“Also at the time you were trying to make things work with Ron, and then afterwards... well again you didn’t need anything added. Came close to telling you after Christmas, but then the whole Ginny, Demezela, Terry boot cheating exposé happened and I kind of withdrew for those few months.”

At the mention of the whole torrid affair with Ginny, Hermione winced guiltily. She hoped Harry only mistook it for discomfort at the topic. Harry didn’t need to know that Skeeter had actually came to Hermione first with the discovery, not wanting to draw Hermione’s ire and have her animagus ability exposed. However when Rita had shown her what she had discovered about what Ginny was getting up to behind Harry’s back, Hermione had told Rita to ‘Bury the bitch!’.

“After that you were in the middle of studying for NEWTs, and then holiday with your parents. Basically it never seemed like the right time, but I was and wanted to tell you.” Harry finished sincerely.

Hermione nodded and softened slightly, but still regarded him seriously. Now that they had that out of the way, it was time to question him. “Okay, I get it. So how did this come about, and why write the order like it is?”

Harry gave a rueful smile at familiar change in Hermione’s demeanor. “Come on up to the study, and I’ll tell you about it.”

Awhile later, they were situated on the comfortable couch in Harry’s study. Hermione had calmed down enough to notice being soaking wet and chilly, and asked Harry to borrow some clothes while her clothes dried. Excessive drying charms were detrimental to fabric, and Hermione didn’t want to risk her good work robes. Now she sat at the other side the couch from him, a pair of grey sweats cinched tightly and his old quidditch jersey.

A warm mug of hot chocolate delivered by Kreacher, and Hermione felt right comfy. She took in Harry’s appearance of jeans and a white undershirt, and Hermione could not help the pleasurable feeling she got in the almost domestic like scene.

Harry took a sip from his mug before beginning, “So where would you like to begin?”

“I guess what I want to know is why?” Hermione said automatically before adding “I mean I know because of the name, it is because of Dobby... it’s just...”

“Doing something this proactive is unlike me,” Harry offered.

She nodded slightly, “I mean don’t get me wrong, this is wonderful, and I can understand you wanting to honor Dobby. This is just a bit much is all, and well you never spoken outright against S.P.E.W., but you never have been too enthusiastic about it either.”

Harry looked chagrined at her observation, “Yeah, I was going to apologize to you for that too when I would have told you this weekend. I may not have felt as strongly about house elf rights as you have all these years, but I should have been more supportive of something you care so much about.”

He looked away from her before continuing, “Really there is a list of things I should apologize to you about, I am afraid I have not been as good friend to you as you deserve. My mind healer and I have talked through quite a few things, and I have had to face up to some harsh realizations.”

When he turned back, Hermione looked startled with her mouth slightly open at the confession.

“You’re seeing a mind healer, since when?”

“Well not really a mind healer, I see a squib psychiatrist in muggle London. Been seeing her about six months now, started right after the Ginny debacle. Kingsly had wanted me start after I joined the aurors, but I was stubborn.”

“Has it helped?” Inquired Hermione softly.

“I think so. Not just with the war and Voldemort, but my childhood, Hogwarts, my relationships. Made me really look at things, put things in perspective you know,” Harry told her sincerely.

“I’m glad,” Hermione smiled warmly at him “If you ever want to talk to me about it I’m here for you.”

Harry nodded his thanks, but only took a sip of the warm drink.

“Okay then, tell me about Dobby’s Dream and what you have done so far,” Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry grinned at her enthusiasm, “Well any abused elf can come seek sanctuary from me, and if evidence of abuse is found, I along with the elf can force break the bond through magic. This does hurt the elf though and will require years to fully recuperate from, even with them nominally bonding with me to stimulate their magic. Later I will take you upstairs, there about a half dozen elves resting and recovering right now.”

Harry smiled widely, which was odd given his last statement. “All of them are seen to by this exuberant, rule enforcing elder elf named Ranty. Drives Kreacher up the wall the way she asserts her authority over him, but I think the old elf actually likes it and is acting decades younger.”

Then Harry unexpectedly put down his mug, and reached over the side of the couch. Hermione was flabbergasted to see Harry holding a pair of knitting needles attached to half complete sock, “Every elf that comes here gets a pair of mismatched socks, they were Dobby’s favorite. I am rather rubbish at knitting, but I am getting better at it. Wish I had said yes to those lessons you offered back in 5th year... supposed I was a bit of a git to you to then... sorry about that.”

Hermione looked from Harry to the partially completed sock, it really was quite terrible. She carefully put her mug on the table beside his, then launched herself across the couch at him and enveloped him in tight hug.

“Oh, Harry!”


End file.
